


territorial

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou's mcu kink bingo [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angry Sex, Biting, F/M, Jealousy, Possessive Behavior
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-01-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 09:15:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17444096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: Kasius is a good host but Sinara finds him a little too attentive towards certain guests.





	territorial

**Author's Note:**

> for the mcu kink bingo, square B4: claiming/possessiveness

A good guard saw everything, of course. That did not mean they liked what they saw.

Kasius always pointed out that they needed to curry favour with the ambassadors sent to their outpost if they wanted to have any hope of ever returning from exile.

There was a not-so-thin line between currying favour and flirting, and Kasius had not only crossed that line but was so far on the other side of it he couldn’t even see the line.

Sinara slammed her empty glass down on the tray of a nearby servitor hard enough to unbalance the thing; she strode off without a second glance at the servitor fumbling not to drop anything.

“Kasius,”she said, not caring that he was in the middle of a sentence, and not so much as glancing at their… guest.“Something came up that needs your attention quite urgently.”

His smile was strained and he shot the ambassador an apologetic smile before turning back to Sinara.“Surely that can wait? I’ll deal with it later.”

“No.” Her fingers closed around his arm, just above his elbow, hard enough that she might have been worried about bruising if she’d had the capacity to focus on anything but suppressing the urge to smack that ridiculously smug look off Mikken’s face.“Now.”

“Very well.” The irritation in his eyes was masked so well she was sure only she spotted it.“If it’s that important.”

She led him from the room, grip easing on his arm a little but not letting go.

“That was awfully rude,”Kasius sniffed, but made no attempt to shrug her hand off.“I do hope you have a good explanation for this.”

She didn’t respond, pushing him into the small chamber just outside the banqueting hall, pressing him against the door.

“What -”he started, but she kissed him before he could get out another word.

He melted into the kiss, hands coming up to her hips as hers started on the buttons of his dress shirt.

There were ridiculously many, she absently noted as she sucked his lower lip between her teeth, biting down until he hissed in pain and she tasted blood. She brushed her tongue over the sore spot before kissing along his jaw and down his neck, pushing his shirt off his shoulders, fingernails raking down his chest, sucking and nipping at his neck. She’d told him before not to leave marks on her. He’d never returned that request.

His hands were on her ass, pulling her flush against him, pushing down her pants, massaging her cheeks.

She broke away from him just long enough to kick the pants off entirely.

One hand returned to her ass, the other slipped between her legs; he let out a moan at just how wet he found her.

She bit down on his neck as he pushed two fingers into her, both to stifle the sound escaping her and because the mark was not yet dark enough for her liking.

She made quick work of his belt, fingers closing around his hard cock a little tighter than necessary. He practically whimpered in response.“Sinara. Sinara, please.”

“Please what?”she asked, keeping even the slightest hitch from her voice, a look of faux confusion on her face, even if she knew he would not buy it for a second.

He matched the movement of his fingers to her slow, teasing strokes, perhaps in hopes of convincing her of mercy with a taste of her own medicine, but she had no intention of letting him get out of it that easy.“Please what, Kasius?”

“I want you,”he said, head dropping back against the door with a groan as her thumb brushed across the tip of his cock.“I need you. Now. Please.”

She turned them so she was the one with her back against the door, and he took the silent prompt to lift her up, her legs curling around him. He was pressed against her but didn’t move, breathing ragged, eyes nearly pleading.

She kissed him as she reached between them to guide him into her, gasping against his lips as he thrust into her, slowly at first and then faster and faster, her nails digging into his shoulders, urging him on, all thoughts of marks and ambassadors forgotten.

His hand slipped down between their bodies, finding her clit and pushing her over the edge easily. He came with her name on his lips not long after.

He set her down again carefully, dropping his forehead against hers, their breath mingling between them. They stood there for a few moments, eyes closed, Sinara’s hand on his cheek; then she pulled away and ducked around him.

She picked up her underwear and pants, pulling a grimace as she put them back on. The rest of the evening would be rather uncomfortable but that was a small price she’d willingly pay.

Kasius pressed his fingers against the mark on his neck, only now properly becoming aware of it.“Well, that’ll go over well. Very subtle.”

“Put your shirt back on, no one will notice,”Sinara returned, as if she hadn’t made utterly sure that that wouldn’t be the case.

He shot her an incredulous look but did not argue the matter. Not that the rumpled shirt wouldn’t have been a dead give away by itself already.

His lips were swollen, and almost their natural shade. Most of the colour must have ended up on hers. As if he’d heard her thoughts, Kasius reached out just then.“C’mere, I got lipstick on you. Let me-”

She sidestepped him, lips quirked into a half-smile.“What, is it not my colour?”

“Everything’s your colour,”he replied, tucking an escaped strand of hair behind her ear.

“How nice of you to say.” Her eyes sparked with mirth as she pressed a quick kiss to his cheek. His collar did absolutely nothing to hide the love bite.“Now get back to your guests. It’s so improper for the host to just disappear.”

He rolled his eyes but did not point out that she was the one to have dragged him away in the first place, instead heading back as she’d said.

She followed him into the hall, but then went back to her observation spot at the edge of the room, snatching a new glass from one of the servitors as Kasius returned to the ambassador.  
Sinara tilted her head, smirk on her face that bordered on baring her teeth as she caught Mikken’s eye across the room, raising her glass as if to toast him.  
He looked decidedly less pleased with himself now.


End file.
